


Say Yes | Howard Stark

by thorsthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Based on ‘Say No To This’ from the Hamilton soundtrack. You and Howard are involved in an affair.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Reader, Howard Stark/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Say Yes | Howard Stark

He remembers it all so well, the first time you two met. The stress of the work week compiling itself all on Howard, his shoulders slumped as exited his house to take a midnight stroll around the neighborhood. It was just after a late night at the offices and he comes home to his wife away on a trip to her parents. So, to unwind he’d have a drink or two; sitting back and loosening up his collar. And eventually, he left the house, in clear his mind and get some fresh air.

Upon exiting the house, is when you appeared. Distraughtly, you apologized for bothering him, not meaning to intrude in his personal space or anything. You explained to him your situation, how your husband often cheated on you, even beat you on occasion. And you still stayed but now he’s off somewhere likely fucking around, and you’re here. You’re still here lonely and in search of something. Something to fill that empty void inside you.

So, Howard being the gentleman that he is offered to walk you home. As ‘no pretty lady such as yourself should be out at this time of night’. He even offered to give you some money for your troubles. The walk to your house, which was only a block or two away, went on in silence. It wasn’t until you reached your house that you spoke up to thank him.

“Thank you, sir, for being so kind,” You started. “Come in, please.”

And he did. You offered him something to drink and of course, he obliged. You two had talked for what felt like hours on end, regardless of the night still being young. You made him forget about his troubles and his stress, as did he to you.

“I should head back home.” He stood, ready to leave you. But you stopped him, you couldn’t let him leave. Not without a goodnights kiss, or a thank you, or something quite different. He’d been so sweet, the least you could do is return the favor.

“Stay.”

Lips. Red Lipstick covering his neck and the collar of his clean, white shirt. The sweet pea perfume mixed with your natural scent, fawning over him. His hands trailing and gripping every part of you that his mind was set on. Between the hot, passionate kisses you two exchanged, you found yourselves fumbling over nothing to get to the softest area possible; a bed. And as you plopped down onto a bed that felt as soft as heaven, and as cool as silk, your hands entangled into his hair while his lips moved down your neck. 

To be truthful, Howard wanted to go. He should’ve gone, but he didn’t, he stayed. He was too caught up inside you, captivated by your not so subtle way to encapture a man into your web like a black widow. Preying on some broken and alone man to fulfill your most sinful fantasies. And he kept straying away from his conscious as he began to unbutton your satin blouse. Letting out a slight gasp once he saw the red lace covering your bosom, the perfect accent, and pattern to your skin tone.

And he lost himself, fully escaping from reality and what was truly best for him. Forgetting he had a wife and a whole other life that could be ruined if anyone found out about this. But what’s to be shameful for? Businessmen get caught up in this thing all the time. Surely it’s not anything too far-fetched for Howard.

He plucked your bra off too easily as if it was just a shoelace needing to be untied or something. Licking between the valley of your breasts like it was a river of sweet wine, enough to last him forever. Playing with your nipples in between two fingers before swirling his tongue over both of them.

You arched your back and pulled his hair as he licked, sucked and bit all over you. He grabs at the bottom of your skirt, bunching it up over your torso, revealing your panties to match the bra. Your legs open automatically, ready for him to dive in and love you like he’s never loved before. But instead, he takes his time to admire you. His thumb trailing over your clothed heat. He traces over the lace pattern of your panties before sliding them to the side.

His breath hitching before he leans down, licking a stripe up your slit. His warm tongue dipping into you and tasting you. Your juices warm and coating his tongue, and he drinks from you like a fountain. You squirm under his hold and his eyes flicker up to catch yours. With that simple look, it was like he was telling you a plethora of things. You practically melted as his chocolate brown eyes pierced into yours.

And you moaned a sincere and honest moan. Something you hadn’t experienced with your husband in a long time. Howard continued to lick and suck around your cunt, his eyes continuing to pour into yours. His hands gripping around your thighs, adding to the warmth he was already giving you. One of the best parts of it was that there was nothing that could possibly ruin your moment together.

And not once during that entire night did either of you think about your spouses. All knowledge that your husband even existed faded away from your mind when Howard began to push two fingers into you. Stretching you out, he couldn’t wait to feel you. He needed you, and he certainly wanted you. You were satisfying his hunger for life, and for something more.

“Dearest, you taste like heaven on earth,” He moans out, licking at your clit, swollen and very sensitive. “So wet and so warm. Are you ready for me?”

“Mhm, Yes.”

The scene was like that of a movie. Candles that you lit earlier continuing to burn. The dimmed light and fragrance, and the silk sheets you share with your husband helping to set that mood. Your red lipstick covering his neck, collar, and face. Both of your eyes low with desire and lust. He stands up before kneeling on the bed. You watch as he unbuttons his shirt. You couldn’t help but be jealous of his wife. How she wakes up to him every day, gets to suck and fuck him. Get spoiled by him and all. But most importantly, she gets to love him.

After he’s unbuttoned his shirt, he makes note of keeping it on, then goes for his belt. The clanking of the metal adding to the severity of your racing heart. You looked at him through low, glossy eyes. There was something about a man with money, no, a man with a purpose that made you ready to risk it all.

He pulls his pants and underwear off in one motion. That’s when you caught a glimpse of his jewels, well, not a glimpse, more like a stare. His was big, slightly soft, but it wasn’t anything your beautiful little mouth couldn’t fix. That’s when you got up, scooting closer to where he was at the edge of the bed. You stand up to you, catching his eye before turning and pushing him down on the bed. With your eyes still locked with his, you drop to your knees softly.

Your tongue giving kitten licks to the head of this cock before you licked a long stripe from the base of his cock right to the tip. You glance at him before lowering your mouth on him. Swirling your tongue in different motions, spit trailing around his cock and your hand while you do a twisting motion. Slowly pumping his cock while you sucked his tip. Removing your mouth, you pump your hand up and down his cock. Spitting on it before twisting your hand around.

You push him down further so that he’s now laying on the bed. You climb on top of him, hand on his chest while your other hand fits his cock into you. Sinking onto his cock and he stretches you out so beautifully. He fits into you well, almost like he was made for you and only you.

“A girl that takes charge. I like that.” He winks, his hands on your ass while you bounce up and down his cock. Needing to feel fulfillment, to be satisfied.

That was what you wanted, in all honesty. To feel whole again, to be satisfied and satisfy someone else. And right at that moment, you felt alive, like nothing could ruin any of this. You both were on top of the world, which was the downfall of you both.

And that was the beginning of infidelity. The thing is, neither of you thought to end it, either. Howard never even considered the possibility of your husband, or his wife for that matter, finding out about the affair. Each and every day, his mind was clouded with the thought of you. Undressed for him, ready for him to give you all his love. Satisfying him, even for just one more night.

The affair lasted for months on end. Sort of like an itch that neither of you could scratch. You both kept coming back, sneaking out of the house and fucking around. Sometimes it wasn’t even for sex, maybe for a date. Honestly, you two had fallen in love for all of the wrong reasons. Being married was the primary thing that was stopping you two from being together. But when there’s a will, there is certainly a way. When your husband found out, you thought he’d make you end it all. You could’ve sworn he’d beat you, or do something worse like leave you with nothing. But when he confronted you about it, he realized that you were rather happy. Happier than he’d ever made you, and could ever make you.

So, he wrote Howard a letter, stating that if he wanted to keep on fucking you, he’d have to pay the price. Or Howard’s dear and lovely wife would find out. It wasn’t something Howard would typically do. Honestly, it minorly angered him. He didn’t think he’d get caught, and now that he was, he rethought the whole thing.

Of course, when Howard confronted you about the letter, you said you didn’t know anything about the letter to save your ass. Though, you were apologetic, begging and pleading with him to stay with you. To pay your husband and stay with you, for love’s sake.

“How could I do this?” He mumbled to himself.

“Please, Just give him what he wants and I’m all yours.” You pleaded. You begged as if it was a life or death situation, and you couldn’t give him up.

“I don’t want you,” He claimed. “I have a wife and I’ve betrayed her.”

You grabbed his hand. You remembered how soft and warm his hands were when you two first got together. Still the same softness, still warm. His heart beats faster when you grab his hand, bringing it right above your breast; to your heart.

“Stay.”

Like before, Howard couldn’t say no. He wanted to, he should have. But that part of his mind told him to stay. To pay and to love you, even if it’s not the right thing. Just to keep you.

He leans down to kiss you, his lips just as soft as the first time you kisses. You could even taste alcohol lingering off his tongue. Breaking the kiss, you look up at him and smile warmly before leading him to the bedroom. He stayed.


End file.
